Crash and Burn
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: an ayeka+tenchi fic using the savage garden song crash and burn


okay my first tenchi fic! please don't flame me. i don't own tenchi and i don't  
own savage garden so no reason to sue me. this is a a/t fic. it takes place in tenchi's pov. i was listen  
to this song and just got this idea so here it is hope ya like it! plus this one of my fav songs and always  
wanted to use it in a fan fic!  
  
Crash and Burn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i knew something horrible had happened when i saw Ayeka crying so hard.   
never before had i seen her look so sad.  
and i hoped that i would never see it again  
it pains me too much to see the one i love in so much pain  
i walk up slowy behind her and put a hand on her shoulder  
"ms. Ayeka are you alright?"  
"lord tenchi my parents are dead"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"oh i'm so sorry"  
"i feel so alone without them my mother always wanted to go to my wedding and now she'll never have the chance to"  
"may i ask who told you about this?"  
"aunt funaho. she also told me something else."  
"what?"  
she looked nervous as she hestitated to anser this  
finnaly she said "i have to decide wheter i want to return to Jurai  
to become the queen."  
she looked so distreesed by it. if only she knew that i was willing to  
stay by her side and help her through this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" hey spoiled princess why are you cryin? stub your toe or something?" said a voice behind us  
i turned around and saw ryoko standing behind us  
ryoko is my friend don't get me wrong but she tends to bring the worst out of ayeka  
and right now ayeka is in bad enough shape  
"ryoko please i can't deal with this right now" ayeka said  
"why? realized tenchi is in love with me?"  
"no it's not that. it's something you would never understand" ayeka said as she ran off  
"ryoko do you know why she was crying? her parents were killed"   
I ran off in the direction ayeka went leaving ryoko totally dumbstounded  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I finaly found her in the shrine. I walked quietly towards her and sat next to her.  
she suddenly turned to me and said   
"maybe i should leave nobody would miss me."  
"i would miss you ayeka"  
"you would?" her eyes shone with, what was that look, i think it was hope  
"i would"  
"tenchi" she whispered as she trew herself into my arms  
i just held her and let cry i know she'll be okay again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"ay-chan are you going to be okay?"   
she looked up me and stopped crying "ay-chan?"  
"that's what i've been calling you in my head for a long time"  
"you have?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"ay-chan i know this might not be the best time but i'm in love with you"  
"oh tenchi. i love you too. but you're wrong this is the perfect time"  
"it is?"  
"yes it is. you let me know that i'm not alone."  
then she did something that suprised me she leaned in and kissed me  
when we broke away i said "you aren't alone. i'll always be there for you"  
"i know and i thank you for that. i also thank you for helping me through this"  
"it's was nothing. and if you do go back to jurai i'll be more than willing to rule at your side"  
"oh tenchi!" she leaned and we kissed again  
told ya she was going to be fine  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
okay so there it is i hope it's not TOO strange. enjoy (i hope)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
